In the Rain (I'll sleep in His Embrace At Last
by Eponine Jondrette
Summary: The first part is now redone! This is a bunch of one-shots of éponine and Marius. I may have them come together in later chapters. I hope you like it! There will be two one-shots 4 both 'Ponine & Marius! Chapter 7at last is posted!
1. Chapter 1 Inside My Head

**In the Rain (I'll sleep in His Embrace At Last)**

** The rain poured down in torrents, but that was the least of her troubles. It was as if the rain was cleansing away everything bad in her life. When it would rain, she felt that the world was a better place. The world would become harmless and her surroundings seemed unearthly. She would often walk the streets in the pouring rain. The few people who would be brave enough to be out in such horrid weather would pass her by with questioning stairs, but she didn't seem to take notice of that either. She didn't mind that her clothes, if they could be called clothes got soaked through and she didn't mind when mud would splatter and splash on her skin as it was already covered in grime anyway. She didn't care how pathetic she looked walking around in the dead of night in the pouring rain. The sound alone could do wonders to her battered heart and body. But, walking out in the rain would do her even more good than just hearing its steady downfall. If this was what heaven was like, then she wouldn't mind dying right that very minute. Her favorite days were the ones where the sky suddenly becomes gloomy and dark with a threatening downpour. It wasn't that she didn't like the days where there wasn't a cloud in the sky in the sun shone brightly, but there was just something about the rain and the special smell that graced the earth before a storm. **

**There were countless nights where she would be walking about in the rain, thinking of her dreams that only seemed to slightly be real whenever the world was being drenched in water from the skies, and only then, did she feel safe. Sadly however, even the rain couldn't keep all of the hurt away. She knew that she only could dream about the one person who she wanted to be there with her beside her in the rain. If only Marius was here with his arms around me. It seemed, that the only time of day to fantasize with her with thoughts of Marius, was when darkness settled over Paris and the streets became empty. She knew only then that she could live inside her head. It made her loneliness seem almost like a feeling that was mixed with the happiness. Her fantasies in daylight didn't have the effect they had on her when the darkness settled in. No matter if it was raining hard, or if it was giving off a spray like the rain was some expensive perfume: she would be lost in her thoughts of her and Marius. The thoughts were so real that she could feel his arms around her waist and she would close her eyes and he would find her. In her dreams, Marius and she were in love and there was no denying that. **

**Everything was so real. She could feel their hands touching and she could feel his lips against hers and all of it seemed so unlike a dream that when the first streaks of the early morning sun shone through the darkness, she knew it was all over and that nothing had ever happened between her and marius. But, for reasons that are unknown even to éponine, she kept a small flame burning in her heart that one day; he might see her and love her. **


	2. Chapter 2 Thoughts & Fancies(Marius & I)

** Éponine, the girl with the rags and tangled hair, and mud caked skin, was no longer the young and beautiful healthy girl she once had been back in the days when her family owned the inn in the small town of Montfermail. Sometimes, her mind would wander back to those days when she didn't have to go hungry. Back then, the rain was just a sound that sung her to sleep at night, but by day, it was a nuisance. Once her mind had found its way back to those wonderful simple days, somehow, her harsh reality would find its way back into her mind and only then, she would remember that she was forever a poor, shivering, cold ugly creature of a girl. A girl, but not yet a woman, but still a child. Life had been cruel to her. Éponine soon came upon her previous home that she and her family had shared, only just last winter. She had spent the whole of that last winter with her family underneath this bridge, cold and near death. Never could she even think that one day she would live the life that she had been harshly given. Now, she stood on top of that same bridge thinking the very same thought that she had been thinking during that cold winters night. "Aah, how wonderful death would be"! But, just as she did then, she thought that the water was too cold for such a plunge. Trying to get her mind to think of other things, she let her thoughts drift back to the fond days of when she lived in the cozy little in in the town of Montfermail. **

** A young, Rosie cheeked little girl with chestnut hair ran down the small walkways of the garden. This girl is, in fact éponine Thénardier. As she ran joyfully through the garden, picking flowers, her younger sister, Azelma trailed after her. Azelma was only a year younger than her, but still she couldn't keep up with her older sister's fast steps. "Ponine, slow down"! Hearing her sister cry out, the older girl stopped and waited for her sister to catch up. Once they had stopped, Azelma asked, "Have you picked all the flowers to make all the jewelry for us and our dolls"? The two little girls had taken a fancy to believing that the flowers could be used for making jewelry for themselves as well as their dolls. They would spend hours in the garden running about, and gathering all the flowers they could find. Once they had gathered enough for their liking, they would then sit and twist the flowers into rings, necklaces, and anything else there little minds could think of to make. Out of the two sisters, Azelma was the one to never miss anything. However, this would change, as Azelma became sickly as they grew older and finally poverty stricken. Éponine, though she was quick to never miss a second of her surroundings, would still let her mind drift away. This fact was soon proven when Azelma shook éponine's shoulders and said loudly, "ponine, come on inside or were going to get wet"! The eldest Thénardier girl blinked in surprise. She looked up and saw that in fact it was raining, and raining hard. With a scream, both girls ran inside to the warmth of their home with there bunches of flowers in hand. **

**As those long ago memories faded away from her mind, she sadly looked into the reflection of the river. The reflection was no different from the last several times she had seen herself. There weren't any rosy cheeks; there were no flowers in her hands. Staring back at her was a pail, thin, ragged shell of something that once could have been beautiful, but the cruelness of life had taken that away. Suddenly, the fear of death didn't seem so bad. The water didn't seem as cold. "I could just end it all". Éponine knew that the only people that might miss her were her two siblings and maybe Marius. And, like always, the thought of Marius possibly missing her stopped her like it did every time she had thought of ending her life. "Aah, I wonder what he could be doing now. Oh, how I wish that he could be mine to love. But alas, I know not what he thinks, nor what he feels for me. I have so wished to speak to him of my intentions but I know that would not do for me to be so bold as to tell him. Oh, if only Monsieur Marius knew"! Little did éponine know that right that very moment an event was happening that would give her the wish she had so hoped and longed for. **

**A/N,**

** Hey guys! So, I'm solo sorry for not updating. Lives been really crazy with rehearsals for Les Miserables just starting! Yeah, I'm in Les Miserables! I'm in the chorus and in the first act, I have three little sols! I don't' know if I'll have any in the second act as there's not a lot of singing that the chorus does. I've had other things that I've had to take care of besides getting ready for Les Miserables. But, always, the next two one-shots will be of Marius! I also hope that they'll be up much faster than this one was. **

**Okay, so, going to go to bed and play Les Miserables all through the night like I do every night and I'm going to get myself some more m&m's. No, I don't eat m&m's every night when I go to bed, ahahahahah! Okay, you didn't need to read all of that. Yeah, one more random thing, when I eat m&m's I eat all the other colors first, and then I eat all the yellow, green and blue ones last! Oh, and my favorite m&m's are the ones with peanuts in the middle! Then, comes the peanut butter ones followed by the original m&m's. **


	3. Chapter 3 What He Thinks(What He Feels)

** Marius had known from the first moment he saw her, that he was in love. At first, all they shared were quick glances from across the square. Once the first few letters had been exchanged and then answered, he knew that it was more than puppy love. His thoughts kept him awake many nights and even though at first all she was but a face, he soon learned her name. Cosette, the name sounded as sweet as a lark singing in the early morning. His friends would often taunt and tease him, saying how can one fall in love with only a mere glance? Marius always answered with the same reply, "I do not care how love begins! All I know is that she, with skin as fair as the lilies and her lips as red as roses, I will always love my dear Ursula". The reply of course changed a little once her name was revealed. Before the young student knew her whereabouts, he would often walk aimlessly through the gardens, and could often be seen following the young girl around. The old man that was always with her, caught on to this however, Marius didn't know where they had gone. All he knew was that she was no longer around and his heart felt lost to despair. **

** For many months, he walked around in a state that would later be described as one who had not long to live. For it was as if he had no will for anything, except his search for the young girl with the old man at her side. Late one morning in October, the young student received a visitor that revealed to him some information involving Cosette's father. The bringer of this news however, was his next store companions, the Jondrettes. He had seen two young girls, who he assumed were daughters belonging to the gentleman that called himself Jondrette. He never knew there names. That morning, he was greeted by the eldest of the two daughters, and her name was éponine. She had rambled on about various subjects but when she had told him about her father writing to a rich gentleman, and when she had told him he was often seen with a young girl giving money to the poor: he knew then it could only be Cosette's father. At this news, Marius asked her where they lived and when she replied that she did not know, he sank into despair once again. **

** After the girl had left, he was determined to find out the whereabouts of his beloved Cosette. He remembered that éponine had said something about a rich man along with a young girl coming to her apartment that very afternoon. With a renewed hope, Marius sat on his commode waiting. Many minutes when by after Marius heard the exchange with the Jondrettes and the man with the girl. He could not believe how one could be so horrid and vial. Even through all that, Marius just could grasp that at last he was joined to his Cosette. With a feeling of happiness welling up inside of him, he sat down and wrote the first of many letters to Cosette.**

**My Dearest Cosette,**

** I know not how you had come to know these vermin I live in such close quarters with, but I do know this: you, with whom I have loved ever since we saw one another from across the square, I have thought of nothing but you. I have been kept awake at night with nothing but thoughts of us. Oh, I do hope that this letter will reach you. I do not know your address, but I know someone who will see to it that this letter will get put in the post, and then you shall read it. Oh, how I do long for the day my dearest Cosette, that we will be together and you and I shall live happy. There are so many things I wish to tell you, but a letter can not express such thoughts. So, for now my love, I shall await your reply and one day I hope we can be together. I do however, wish to tell you this, you are the most lovely girl I have ever seen. The friends of the ABC often laugh at my school boy antics. Though we are only school boys studying to be law students and other such things, we believe that all Paris should be free and that we will one day live in a world that will be free from suffering. My lovely Cosette, have already blessed this country with a little bit of that. You have given those of us who have nothing, a little ray of hope. I am one of those poor souls who is in need, but not of money, but of your love. If I can only have your love, I shall be the richest man in all of Paris. Now, I most close this letter, for it is late, and I shall be the death of our lead that runs the means, Enjolras, if I am late. I have been late now for the last three meetings and it angers him to such a degree that one must take great care to guard themselves of his raft. Fair well for now, my darling Cosette.**

**Forever yours, **

**Marius Pontmercy**

**A/N**

** Okay, I'm going to say this right now, this chapter is far from good so please be nice and don't give me flames. I'm writing this really quickly so that you guys will have another chapter to read and review. If there is anyone who would like to have the job of helping me rewrite this, please pm me. If not, then you can do one of two things. One, leave a review that's nice, but saying what needs to be redone, or two, don't say anything at all and keep your thoughts to your selves. Is this clear? Good. Also, I don't know if the letter that Marius wrote to Cosette is written in the writing style of the 19****th**** century. If someone could please let me know about that, I'll love you forever. I will also look it up to see if I'm right or not. I just chose a style of font that sort of looked like a style from back then.**


	4. Chapter 4 Hers, & His Thoughts

** Cosette, one might say that she was a girl with a beauty beyond all things of this earth. Her heart was one filled with an endless compassion for the less fortunate people. She would walk daily on her father's arm giving what they could to those who lived in misery. It seemed her smile alone worked wonders on these poor soles. It seemed that even though she was showered in the most finest of clothes among many other fancy things, they mattered little when compared to the squalor in which she saw the people of her country were in. Once her days work had been done, she would often succumb to tears and her poor innocent heart would wonder how so many people could live such a miserable life. The girl's father would console her and wipe away her tears. Perhaps, the reason for her sadness was caused by the very fact that she knew how these cold, starving people felt. Cosette knew little of her past, but what she could remember of it, she was always treated harshly and hungry. The young girl wished that she could do more for the poor, but when she would inquire about it to her father; he always would not completely let her be free as she so hoped. Cosette knew not why he was always rushing through there daily hand outs:, but when she tried to question him of what his reasons were, he became distant and didn't speak no more of the matter. Cosette knew when her father became distant as he sometimes did while on these occasions, she knew that he must be haunted by something from his own past. She knew however, not to speak of such matters, unless he spoke of them first.**

**On one of these days, she was there giving what she could to the beggars of Paris, when she spotted a young boy who looked no older then herself. She could tell by his clothes, that he had once been from the upper class, but time and circumstances had taken its toll on him. She had noticed how his eyes seemed to light up and he had the look of one who had just found love. In her innocence however, she did not know this at the time. It was to be many weeks later when she was told by her father that there was a young boy following them around the square. The innocent girl knew that when her father felt endangered, he would tell her, Cosette, we must go from here". She was always quick to heed to his requests. So, months past, and she saw no more of the young boy. She did not think much of this, but that all changed one night when a letter was brought to their door. On that night upon reading his letter, she knew that he, as well as she had fallen in love. Though they had only locked eyes a few times, she could see now how he was so drawn to her. **

** Marius had just said farewell to Cosette and was headed back to his apartment, when she called to him from inside the gate. He turned to go back to see what she wanted. Once again inside the garden, he turned to face her. Her face was no longer glowing with pleasure. In its place were tears. She kept wiping her eyes and softly crying. Taken aback by this sudden change in her, Marius knelt in front of her saying, "Cosette my love, whatever is the matter"? He got up and sat on a bench, taking her with him. Her tears seemed to come more harder as she sobbed out, "oh Marius, I must tell you something! I have been wanting to tell you ever since we met but I just did not know how to". He put his arms around her and trying to wipe away her tears, while saying, " Yes, I will listen to whatever you want to tell me". At this, she seemed to settle down some, but still she kept crying. After a few moments of silence, she said, "Every afternoon on Sunday, my father and I go to give what we can to the less well off people in Paris. After every time we are done, I get so sad for these people who do not have any hope. She paused and strangled back a sob. "Did you know that I was once one of these people? I try not to let feelings of bitterness come into my sole but sometimes it is just so very hard not to"! She let out a whale, and from there, her story spilled from her. When she had finished and grew com, she heard her father calling her and standing up to depart she said, "Marius, please do not think ill of me for telling you all this". Kissing his hand, she had gone away. **

** The young student sat there, left alone as the rain began to fall. Her words spun around in his mind. "She was treated like she was no more than a dog"? She was bossed around by a husband and his wife and two daughters just like a slave girl"? Whoever they were, he wished he could have given them a peace of his mind. Then, he remembered her telling him what their names were. Thénardier. That couldn't have been…no, but how couldn't it be? Marius knew only one man with the name of Thénardier and that was the very same man who had saved his father. So that couldn't have been the same man. Or could it be? Another thought crept into his mind. Cosette had said that one of the girls was named éponine. Once again he found himself wondering if it was the éponine that he knew. How could that be possible when her name was Jondrette? With all these different questions and thoughts going around in his head, he got up and resumed walking towards his apartment. **

**Throughout the long walk, Marius thought more about is conversation with Cosette. As she began to talk of her early life exspearances, she seemed to become a different person. Her once sweet, com dimeaner had canged into this angry and bitter. She had asked him all sorts of things, like that if he ever found her old gardien, she wanted hem dea. The Cosette he knew wouldn't even think of saying sch a thing. For the first time since he had knewn her, witch wasn't long at all, Marius was questioning his love for this young girl. Just as he was nearly there, he could see a small form a few feat aways from him. As he got closer, he knew who it was. It was in fact, éponine. Marius never really thought much of the girl and to say the least, half the time he couldn't remember her name. He only really used her to be a messeger for delivering his and Cosette's letters. For the first time since he had known her, Marius felt the feeling, the feeling that only hours early, he had felt when he was with Cosette. "What? I can't be falling in love with éponine"? Or, can I? Marius didn't know it then, but he was in fact, falling in love with the Jondrette girl. **


	5. Chapter 4 In the Darkness All Alone

**A/N**

** Okay, so this next chapter is sort of a filler chapter that captures what éponine was feeling when Marius was with Cosette. What I'm trying to say is that last chapter we got to see what Marius was thinking, and now we're going to switch back to éponine. In the next chapter will be the first chapter that will feature the two together. This chapter will be in two parts. So, this will be the first part, and then next chapter will be the second part. Then will come the chapter with both éponine and Marius together. Okay, so I've changed my mind. This chapter will only be in one part.**

** She still hadn't moved from her spot on the bridge and she wasn't planning on it anytime soon. The thoughts of death were still at the forefront in her mind. But even with all the thoughts of darkness, she could see the light. That light was Marius. It seemed that in her darkest moments, her thoughts of Marius pulled her through. This time however, they had very little affected on her. The only thoughts in her mind at this very moment were thoughts of self pity and thoughts of anger and bitterness towards the young little servant girl that once lived with her. **

**In these happy long ago days, she hadn't thought much of Cosette. The only thing that she was taught was that, the likings of Cosette were no better than scum's on the street. Éponine delighted in treating her just as she saw her parents do. The anger and bitter thoughts didn't take their root until she heard Marius talk of nothing of a girl by the name of Cosette. She had only known one person by that name, and so she knew that she most likely wouldn't be mistaken. Éponine was hardly ever wrong about anything. And so it happened, her suspicions were correct when she was chosen by Marius to be there messenger to deliver there letters. Sometimes she would have to put letters in the post, but that wasn't what really got on her nerves. What got on her nerves was when Marius wanted her to actually find where she lived as well as give his letter to her. When she had done what he had asked, he was so over come with joy that he practically begged her to come along and he wanted both of them to meet. Unbeknownst to Marius, Cosette and the once spoiled éponine knew each other. Thinking back on that day, even though her father and his gang tried to rob the house, she was grateful in the fact that she didn't have to face that rich bitch of a girl. **

** As the rain increased, so did her thoughts of death. She looked once again into the blackness of the water. The water churned and swirled many feet below her. From living many months only just last winter in the freezing cold, she became so accustomed to it that there were many a day where she didn't bother to where a coat. This time, was no different. Feeling her anger and pity about to reach the boiling point, she let the hot tears flow down her cheeks. "So what if I die, I know there'll be no one to morn me"! She didn't car that she was speaking out loud, because there was on one to hear her cries. For years, there was no one to hear her screams. Her mind remembered her first beating from her father. After he was finished with her, he had left her. That night, was the night she knew no one would hear her cries for help. She also learned that there was no point in showing weakness and giving her father the satisfaction of him knowing he had won wasn't a good thing. So, from that night on, she had built up a wall which did not allow any emotions or feelings show. It was only with Marius that the cracks her wall had begun to fall away. These cracks however, were being swiftly patched up. With one long and miserable cry, she through one of her legs over the side of the bridge. Just as she was about to take the plunge, she caught sight of a form coming towards her. Although she could not see who it was, on instinct, she tensed and her heart beat quickened. Who was it? Was it her father? 'Parnasse? Shaking her head, "no, no, no, it can't be… please, leet it be anyone but them"! And, like always her mind felt that little glimmer of hope that she always seemed to feel when she was in her most darkest moments. "Oh,is it Marius"? **


	6. Chapter 6 Showing Love, Through Misery

** We last saw Marius on his way home back to his apartment. Now that he's almost there he saw someone standing on the bridge about ready to jump off. Marius's heart caught in his throat for he could see clearly now who it was. Sure enough, it was éponine. All his feelings and questions which were spinning around in his mind were now silenced. He now knew that he was in fact, falling for this odd creature of a girl. He quickened his steps and now he was only a few yards away from her, he could hear her uncontrollable sobbing. Her sobbing was what made him brake into a run. He caught her up in his arms, and she gasped from the sudden and unexpected contact. Once his heart stopped it's pounding, then he was able to form a proper question. However, it came out as more of an exclamation more than a real question. "' Ponine, what do you think you're doing"! His only reply was more crying. Seeing that wasn't a very good approach, he tried another way. "What happened? Why were you going to throw your life away"? He tried to ask all of this in the softest voice he could. That seemed to do the trick, for she lifted her head from his shoulder and replied with still a hint of sobbing in her voice, "I….just felt so alone and I have no one to turn to and I know that if I were to end it, no one will think much of it". He stared at her, his eyes overflowing with a look of love mixed with surprise. "'Ponine, listen to me. If you were to kill yourself, I would be heartbroken. I don't know about your family but I can only say that I couldn't live without you"! **

**By this point, she had stopped sobbing, but tears still trickled down her cheeks. No, could all of that be true? No! He couldn't have really meant that! Yes, that couldn't b what he had just said, or was it? As long as she had known him, he had never been clear about his feelings to her. To put it more bluntly, he never voiced what he felt towards her. Whenever she was around him, he never took notice unless he needed her to take one of his letters to Cosette. Also, he never seemed to remember her name, or even anything about her. He even would sometimes completely forget that she even existed. Though she continued to follow him around everywhere he went like a love sick puppy: and although her hopes would get crushed every time he would hand her a letter for Cosette, the little moment where her heart beat would speed up and her breaths would become shallow, somehow, the aftermath of pain could be bearable. The same chastisements she gave herself, along with the questions, would haunt her every single time. Even with all that, it was like all of the pain, the whole torture was just a part of it. It was just how her life was. She was convinced that hope and happiness were just mere tastes of torture. It was like they came to teas and taunt her: laughing there ugly faces at her saying, "aaaah you can't have anything good! Those only with goodness in their hearts will only be spared from misery"! But, like always, she wouldn't listen. Éponine Thénardier**** was more then determent to get her happy ending, that she so wanted. **

** Marius's voice brought her back from her reveries. Seeing she had been miles away, he repeated himself, "'Ponine, we should get you inside for your shivering". She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't known she was shivering. Marius was indeed right. Her body felt cold like it had never felt, and she had been cold plenty of times. Somehow, this time it was different. Once they had gotten inside Marius's apartment, he had gotten her a cup of tea, but even that didn't stop the shivering of her body. "Oh, 'Ponine, come, let me get you something new to change into". After retrieving some clothes, he handed them to her as he stepped from the room so she could change. Once she was through changing, she shakily made her way out from his bedroom back into the main part of the flat. "I...I...I'm…g...going...t...to...b...be...going.. .n...now". Marius's eyes looked at her in alarm. He had very good reason to be alarmed. Éponine, though she was now dry and in warm clothes, was still shivering, just as though there was no change. He could see that her cheeks were flushed, and it worried him. "' Ponine, you're not going anywhere. You need to at least stop shivering and make sure you get warm". Marius knew that this girl wouldn't be quick to argue and he was even more shocked when she simply nodded and sat on the old chair just across from him. With his brow furrowed in worry, Marius went to her and knelt down in front of her, placing a loving hand to her forehead. His hand touched hot, sweat soaked skin: and his heart rate quickened drasticly. Giving into the panic, he lifted her into his arms and carried her back into his bedroom, throwing the bedclothes a side while gently laying her in the bed. For a few moments, he didn't know what to do. Should he leave her and get help? Should he stay with her and do what he could? As if éponine could read his thoughts she hoarsely said, "You go and get that student friend of yours who's a doctor. I will be fine till you come back". Marius turned and smiled down at her. Kissing her feverish cheek, he once again grabbed his coat, still soaked and left. **

**A/N**

**So, it's been a while, but I finally got another chapter done. So, what's going to happen to éponine? Will she be okay? Read and review! I hope I will get more reviews because there hasn't been a lot for this story. **


	7. Chapter 7 The Vigil Watch

**A/N,**

** So, my goal for today is to get at least ten or twelve chapters up in at least one, or maybe if I'm lucky, two of my stories. I finally got a spark of inspiration again. Alreaty, are we ready? Let's get going!**

**Chapter 7**

** Éponine could feel her fever getting higher. Sweat was pouring down all over her body. The sheets, as well as her clothes that Marius let her change into were also soaked through with sweat. She tossed the covers off of her sweat soaked body, and feverishly tossed and turned about muttering delirious things that made no sense. Suddenly sitting bolts upright, she exclaimed, "No, no, no Papa, please don't hurt me, please"! As she said this last line, she felt her stomach tighten and before she knew what was happening, she was throwing up what little food she had consumed. Her heart was racing with fear, as she could feel a tiny bit of sanity come back to her. She hoped that Marius would soon return with that friend of his that was a doctor, what was his name…Joly? Yes, that was it. **

**Marius walked, or more like ran down the wet, rain soaked streets of Paris in search of Joly. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, that if there was anyone who happened to be with him, he felt sure that they would be able to hear it. It seemed that the walk to the cafe took longer than normal. Marius knew that this was only because of the pressing matter of éponine's current state of health. At last, he had reached the cafe musain. He rushed in, not caring what was taking place. "Joly! Joly! I need your help, come quick"! All eyes turned to Marius at his frantic shouts. Joly stood and walked quickly over to Marius saying, "Marius, whatever is the matter? What has happened"? Trying to calm himself, by taking a couple deep breaths, he more calmly replied, "As I was coming back from seeing Cosette, I found éponine out in the rain standing on the bridge about end her life. But, I discovered that she was ill as I saw that she was soaked through the bone. So, I took her back to my flat and hot her some warm things of mine to where, and even with all that, she wouldn't stop shivering, and it was then that I found she had a very high fever". Before Marius was done telling his story, Joly had already grabbed his medical bag. Seeing that Joly was ready to go, Marius dashed out the door back into the rain with Joly close behind him. **

**As they came into the warmth of Marius's flat, they could hear éponine yelling horrible things. "It sounds as if she's quite delirious from the fever". Joly remarked, as he headed to Marius's room. As both men entered the room, they saw the young gamin raining loudly as she tossed and turned on the bed. The sheets, along with the comforter, were, twisted and looked as though the girl had tossed them in every which way. Seeing éponine in such a state, Marius went to the side of the bed and sat on it, while he stroked her forehead with his cold hands. Joly's sudden orders pulled him from his thoughts. "Marius, by the looks of it, we are going to have to get her fever down, and fast. I am going to need you to fill a tube with cold water and then you are going to have to soak her in it". Seeing Marius tense with worry, Joly added, "I have some medicine I could give her, but I don't' know if it will do much for her at this currant state. But, if the medicines don't work, then I'll have to do the only thing I have left to do which is bloodletting". Marius's desperation for éponine's health was so out of sorts that he didn't care what Joly had to do, just as long as she got better. Giving the medical student and his friend a nod, he got to work caring out his orders. **

**After all was done, and éponine was changed into new clothes and also the sheets had been changed for new ones, Marius put her back in bed. Hours went by, the medicines were given and now the two men stayed vigil at éponine's bedside. The fever fell and rose steadily throughout the night and all throughout the next day and night. Joly and Marius kept a never ending watch over the young girl's bed and more soaking was done as well as more medicine's but the same pattern was repeating. Finally Joly said grimly, "I'm going to have to bloodline her, and then after that, we just hope and pray for the best". Marius nodded through his tears as he knew that Joly was right. Just as Joly was about to make the cut in éponine's arm for the release of blood, Marius asked, through his tears, " Will she die? Or will she make it"? **

**A/N 2,**

**Ahaha! Cliffy! Will 'Ponine pull through? I'll let you figure it out if she does. Maybe she will, and maybe she won't! You'll find out next chapter!**


End file.
